I Don't Need No Heaven or Hell
by Emono
Summary: When Kevin knew the Motor City Brats were his. UNDER THE ROSE SERIES! Slash! Sexy Machine Guns Story


**Title**: I Don't Need No Heaven Or Hell**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: Kevin Nash/Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley**  
Series: **_Under The Rose_ series**  
Summary: **When Kevin knew the Motor City Brats were his.**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Warnings**: Slash, D/S, good stuff

**AN**: Gargh! This series just won't die, will it? But my 'Taker muse, who seems to dictate what I write when it comes to this story, decided that his good friend Nash deserved a chance to redeem himself for leaving Hart's Court when things got too hot to handle. So here we go…me giving two beautiful gifts to The Silver Fox (who I admire and think is handsome in an 'older' kind of way.)

The title is from a song called "Heaven/Hell" by The 69 Eyes. Go look it up and listen, it's the best.

It was supposed to be a series, but that didn't happen. Now it's just a one-shot.

* * *

_2007_

Kevin was brooding. He was always brooding, it seemed. At least, that was the face he wore when he was around his colleagues. A lot of them bored him to tears, and the rest he'd managed to form a sort of alliance with. Scott was with him, and that was a comfort. He had people he could trust, but most who creative thrown him with - he couldn't trust them as far as he could toss them. And some he could toss pretty far.

Kevin was making his way toward the entrance, his match was next. It wasn't televised, but he still had to perform with his all. It wasn't hard, his size pretty much dominated any opponent he came up against. He turned the corner, only to back off as a whirlwind of giggling energy. The Motor City Machine Guns went by him, he gaze down at them in amusement as the brunette twirled to get by him. The copper headed one - Sabin, was it? - brushed the side of his torso with his shoulder.

Chris was about to spout some loud remark, but he looked up at the much larger man through his lashes and lost his voice. He wet his lips, pausing as he was hit by a sudden wave of silky desire. He could just stand there a moment with a gaping mouth, then gulped quite loudly.

"My bad, Mr. Nash" Chris said, but his voice came out low and distinctly had a seductive note to it.

Kevin smirked down at the much younger man, eyes running over his fit form. His bare chest was glistening with sweat, the bit of beard he had the same shiny copper color as his hair. That mop was sticking up all over, hazel-green eyes infused with the very devil. There was a darkness in this boy, he'd been alive long enough to know that much.

Chris finally walked past him, going to his partner. The younger one, Alex, had stopped in the middle of the hallway and was looking upon Nash with a mildly hungry expression. There was an ease about him, like he had no idea of what he was doing. Like he didn't know he was licking his lips, or that he was obviously ogling another man in front of his lover. The boy himself was handsome. Buzzed lines in the sides of his dark hair, a black stripe across his cheek, and the aura of 'not an easy lay' hanging about him made him all that more desirable. They'd worked together _against_ Sabin in storyline last year, but he'd never really thought much of energetic younger man until just this moment. If he was honest with himself, he'd been thinking about it for a while. They'd gotten to know each other rather well with their months spent allied.

Chris grabbed his lover's hand, pulling him further along the hallway. Kevin kept his eyes locked with Alex, letting the electricity run between them. The older boy wasn't an idiot, he smirked and tugged harder at his best friend's wrist.

"Come on, 'Lexi" Chris purred, eyes sliding over the older man one more time.

Alex jolted from his trance, eyes widening comically as he turned to look at his friend. Chris raised an eyebrow, making the slighter flush.

"What?"

Chris gently pulled him away, "Let's go."

"Oh, okay" Alex followed obediently, putting his back to The Silver Fox.

Kevin gave a rumbling chuckle when the boy gave him one last look over his shoulder, then they were gone. He shook his head, silver hair swaying along his back with the movement. They were cute kids, but that's all they were - _kids_. Sabin had called him 'Mr. Nash' for God's sake, and that shouldn't have made his loins stir as much as it had. He shouldn't be wondering what it would be like to have that pretty little devil on his knees, having Chris worship his cock with his soft-looking lips and sharp tongue. He shouldn't be imagining how tight Alex's ass would be, or what kind of angelic cries he would make when he was completely full of thick cock.

Kevin shook his head sharply, trying to dislodge the thoughts. To have either one of those two in his bed would be heavenly…but to have both. He shuddered at the thought, rolling his neck. To dominate them both, make them his own. He could truss them up so pretty…have them sit at his feet, collars gleaming at their elegant necks, cuffs on their wrists, and maybe some leather…

His own little Hell, where he controlled the demons _and _the fallen angels.


End file.
